Lachen Biszutod
Lachen Biszutod (死まで笑う, ''Lachen Biszutod'') or otherwise known as Laughs-a-Lot, Lachen (笑''·'ア'·'ロットラッヘン'', Waraidaibu no Lachen[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese '''?]) and by his codename within the World Government as Mr. Chuckles (氏は笑う, Keifukumiwarai[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]), is a dangerous and highly skilled Mercenary that had been hired by the government. He was hired by the Gorosei, to hunt down certain pirates throughout the world and one of the most famous pirates on his list is the Insane Jester and the rest of his cohorts. Feared throughout the entire world as the man who can make anyone laugh just by one touch and make anyone to laugh with him. Originally Lachen was a member of Baroque Works, with his codename as “Mr. Chuckles” he had done several missions for Crocodile himself. After Crocodile had left for the new world, he had offered Mr. Chuckles to come back and work for him. Sadly Lachen had refused and joined up with the government as a hired mercenary and bounty hunter. Before he had joined up with Crocodile and his lot, Lachen was a pirate himself. He was the captain of the Laughing Pirates, but that crew had shortly met its ends at the hands of the Hakuri's Horsemen. All four of the men had single handily take out most of Lachen’s crew and since that day they were disbanded. After that event, he had managed to escape with his first mate and went into the new world. Lachen then somehow later appeared on a small island where he and his first mate had managed to take power over the small island for months. They were believed to have claimed an island that was protected by one of the Yonko and they managed to keep it up for a few months. However, the marines had caught up with him and his first mate. Lachen was put into impel down and his first mate had became a marine, later within his timeline. Lachen seemed to have made himself rather a scary prisoner within impel down and caused a lot of trouble for the staff and other prisoners. Lachen then was punished by his hands being put into seastone chains and he was put into his own cell on a special level for the criminally insane. Strangely in his neighbor cell Marian May and them seemed to have gotten along, but after Luffy and company broke out of impel down. Lachen had gone with them. He went with Marian May for a short time with the two make a crime wave and after some time the two had departed from each other. So after this he made his way to becoming a mercenary and managed to gain the attention of the government, let alone the Gorosei themselves. He was given a deal, in exchange for his services as a mercenary the government would: expel his bounty and wipe away all of his past crimes, starting with a clean slate. He also would be paid the bounty of the pirate who he had captured, given his own living space and access to the Marines (if ever needed back up). With this Lachen sets out to make the whole world laugh with him, if they want to or not. Appearance Lachen is a very tall and skinny man, most of the times his face is covered by a black and white mask. With two eye holes and a small slit for the mouth of the mask, also attacked to the mask is a big wig of pink hair. In terms of clothing his outfit doesn't change over the time skip, Lachen wears that of a jester's costume. He had a big and puffy blue shirt, with yellow and green colored sleeves and white cuffs on the ends of his sleeves. He wears a pair of extremely baggy pants, that have yellow and green vertical lines. He has a pair of black and white stripes socks, wearing a pair of curved jester shoes. He has his signature red pirate hat and an orange feather on the right side of his hat. Gallery lachen intro.png|Lachen's appearance. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Rokushiki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Former Pirate Category:Former Captain Category:Smoker Category:Male Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:World Government Ally Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Former Baroque Works Agent Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User